fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 01 - Contamination - Metastasis
Interval 01 - Contamination - Metastasis is an Interval in F.E.A.R. Extraction Point. Initial Brief SITUATION: Contact with the outside world is impossible. Replica forces have been reactivated by unknown methods. Jin Sun-Kwon and Douglas Holiday are en route to your position. MISSION: Evade Replica forces and rendezvous with Jin Sun-Kwon and Holiday. Updated Brief MISSION: Evade Replica forces. Walkthrough ﻿﻿Climb down and go left to find a crate that is marked "Dangerous". In it you will find a Medkit. Turn around and head towards a crate marked "Property of Armacham" and smash it to pick up a Health Booster. Head through the doors, and it says that you can bash through doors when you melee it, so bash open the next door. Go through another door and pick up another Medkit and an Armor Vest. As you walk down the corridor a Shade will float past, knocking over a chair, and killing the Replica in the next room. However, the screams of the dying Replica alerts the other Replicas from a nearby room, and they will come to investigate. Get to the area in between the door and the crates, peering in to kill the Replicas which are in your sights. More will come, so take care of them as well by using Slow-Mo and peering through the door. Pick up their RPL Sub-Machinegun ammunition, as well as the AT-14 Pistol and a Medkit. Walk into the next room and smash the "Dangerous" crate to receive the Medkit. A Replica will walk into you, so Slow-Mo and take him out. Another three Replicas will be alerted, so drop them all and pick up the VK-12 Combat Shotgun one of them wields. Go through the next door. There is a breakable crate there, but the crate is empty. Walk forward and meet the Shades again. They won't bother you for now, so follow the path to the next checkpoint and Armor Vest, RPL Sub-Machinegun and N6A3 Fragmentation Grenades. Walk down the stairs, and wait for the Shades to take care of the Replicas. Once it is all quiet, continue down the stairs to meet a shower of blood and one surviving Replica. Have fun taking him out with a headshot. Pick up even more N6A3 Fragmentation Grenades and an RPL Sub-Machinegun. A Replica will announce his arrival by kicking over a crate, but as he is attempting to hide behind the crate, Slow-Mo and take him out. One more Replica will be covering his back, but if you peer over the crate you should be able to take him out without him noticing you. Moving on, a Replica will walk right into you, alerting the rest of his fellow soldiers. After killing him, his two comrades will come from the right, so toss a N6A3 Fragmentation Grenade and take them out if the blast did not get them. After that, pick up the Medkit and all the ammo they dropped. Continue moving forward and walk up the stairs to a door. Bash it open and step through to the next checkpoint. Proceed on, bashing the two doors until you meet a Shade, who will disappear. Follow it and watch it head into a room and close the door. Follow it through the door. Open it to reveal a glowing orb and a bunch of Shades circling around you. As you approach the orb you will be pulled back, and you will eventually be brought back to reality. You may enter the door again if you wish but there is nothing in there besides a bunch of crates. Head back out and enter a door that was not there before. Once you enter it, Holiday will say that a pack of Replica forces have captured Jin. There is nothing you can do for her except to proceed forward. Open the next door and then the door after that to enter a sort of library. Pick up the Health Booster on your right and the N6A3 Fragmentation Grenades on the table before heading through the next door. Go all the way up the staircase to reveal a crate of N6A3 Fragmentation Grenades and a VK-12 Combat Shotgun. Now with all the equipment you have just picked up you know that there is going to be a huge fight. Arm yourself well and head into the next door. After the checkpoint mark appears take out the patrolling Replica. Proceed slowly to meet up with another Replica coming in from the left. Toss a N6A3 Fragmentation Grenade through the hole on the left to take out yet another Replica, before Slow-Mo moving to check for any survivors. Pick up the next two Medkits and proceed cautiously. Peer around the corner to take out the Replica sticking out. His friends will be alerted but will not advance on you. Lob a grenade into the right room and down the hallway. The Replica on the right will stay where he is, while the one down the hall will be flushed out. Take care of the one moving down the hallway, then use Slow-Mo to take out the other in the right room. One more Replica will attempt to rush you down the next hallway, so make sure you are prepared. Go into the room with the important Medkits and AT-14 Pistols. Move on up the staircase to get the next checkpoint. Across the hallway are two Replicas, but you want to avoid them unless you happen to have lots of ammo, since the RPL Sub-Machinegun is useless in long range. Go through the room on your left, switch to the VK-12 Combat Shotgun if you have it, and blast the two soldiers to kingdom come. They will spot you when you come out so put that Slow-Mo to good use and take them out quickly. Now walk along the wall, turning left immediately once you reach the end of the hall. This reveals a hole where there are two Replicas waiting to take you out. Slow-Mo and take them apart with the shotgun. Another two Replicas will advance on your position, so either hit them head on, or jump into the room where the other two wanted to ambush you to give yourself better cover. Proceed down the hallway and walk past the door, unless you want to waste your time with another firefight with another Replica. Take out the soldier on the left, before heading through the door to take out the other Replica. Walk down the stairs for the next checkpoint. Head through the door, and through the big twin doors to see Paxton Fettel staring at you. You can shoot him if you want, but he will just disappear. Follow the hallway to the double doors with the static. Inside is what looks like a church; quick saving is recommended for this part. Head straight for the left corner where you here Alma Wade whispering to Fettel, who then speaks to you. The first thing you must do is to whip out your AT-14 Pistol and use Slow-Mo as Alma in her naked adult form appears, setting the place on fire around you. She will send a couple of Nightmares at you but you can easily kill them with a well aimed pistol shot. These enemies only take one shot to kill with any weapon. After you take them both out, she will begin hurling benches at you from the inner church. Avoid them and soon the door behind you will unlock by itself. Walk out but do not look away from the fire as there is still a pack of Nightmares chasing you. Head left, out of the house, hop over the fence, and the stage will be over. Category:Extraction Point walkthroughs Category:Intervals Category:Extraction Point intervals Category:Walkthroughs